It is known to use automatic transmission fluid (ATF) to cool an electric motor in a hybrid assembly for a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,173,358 and 4,311,932 disclose rotor cooling. In particular, ATF is pumped through an input shaft for a transmission to flow out across a rotor in an electric motor and to spray stator end windings in the electric motor. The ATF then runs back to the transmission sump. The preceding arrangement results in a significant power loss due to drag from ATF in the motor gap between the rotor and the stator and drag on the torque converter, since the torque converter must rotate through the sprayed ATF. Further, a larger pump may be required to supply sufficient cooling oil to the rotor and transmission at low engine speeds. After cooling the rotor, the fluid is drained back to the transmission sump, by-passing the transmission oil cooler. However, the fluid has picked up significant heat, which increases the temperature in the sump and diminishes the cooling capacity of the fluid.